thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Убежище Мунлит
Убежище Мунлит было небольшим домом, располагавшемся в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа. Первоначально использовался в качестве жилого дома семьей Мунлит, но был запрошен после смерти Адама и Евы и пришел в упадок. В течение следующих столетий он использовался к качестве убежищ и места для встречи различных групп. История Ранние годы За несколько лет до создания Календара Эвиллиоса в этом доме стали жить Адам со своей новой женой Евой, ставшие парой дровосеков. В 001 году Ева пошла прогуляться по лесу и позже вернулась домой с украденными детьми Меты Зальмхофер. Когда Ева добежала до входа, Мета схватила ее за плащ, побудив тем самым Еву атаковать и убить ведьму. После того, как та с мужем выяснили, что произошло, пара взяла близнецов к себе и воспитывала их в этом доме.Moonlit Night (story) В 014 году в результате голода, преследовавшего Эльфегорт после Левиансткой Катастрофы, Адам и Ева, взяв детей с собой из дому, бросили тех в лесу, прежде чем вернуться домой. Близнецы вернулись домой поздней ночью и убили своих приемных родителей; после того, как они разделели Первородный Грех Евы на семь частей, дети рассеяли их по миру.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Затем они поспали в доме, прежде чем решили отправиться на поиски своих настоящих родителей.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) История зла Примерно в начале 490-х годов, группа бандитов использовала дом в качестве укрытия.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 В январе 492 года она похитила Шартетту Ленгли из ближайшего города Люцифениан. Когда бандиты ушли на время, Евгений был оставлен сторожить ее и был в итоге переубежден пленницей. Вскоре после этого он вернул девочку ее друзьям: Аллену и Жермен Авадония, и покинул резиденцию.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl В январе 499 года Эллука Клокворкер использовала дом в качестве убежища для себя, Микаэлы и Гумилии весь следующий месяц, обучая их основам человеческой культуры и магических искусств. Покинули они резиденцию в апреле.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Следующий год Жермен размещала в том доме ключевых членов Люцифенского Сопротивления в рамках подготовки к массовому восстанию.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 После начала революции дом снова был заброшен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Серия убийств в Торагае В ноябре 609 года Эллука и Ева проводили в убежище частную беседу. Во время беседы Эллука применила свою технику обмена телами, чтобы переместить душу Евы из сосуда в собственное тело в попытке растворить ее дух внутри души самого мага. После того, как их битва завершилась в розовом свете Эллуки поглотившем дом, маг, покинув дом, вернулась к Тысячелетнему Древу.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Перенацеленная В 964 году в доме родилась Немезида Судо, которую воспитывала драматург Ма.The Muzzle of Nemesis - 生まれたのは森の廃屋 Вскоре та бросила ребенка в доме, отказавшись от нее, Немезида, оставленная одна, медленно сходила с ума в ожидании возвращения своей матери.And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- - 母の帰りを待つ ... 静かに少しずつ狂い始める В 982 году Галлериан Марлон приобрел покинутое здание в Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, его снесли для постройки кинотеатра.Prelude to Forest Booklet Последствия После того снесения дома были обнаружены скелеты Адама и Евы, и по решению судьи вокруг театра было создано кладбище. После завершения постройки Меч Венома и Ножницы Кайо хранились в театре.Prelude to Forest Booklet Затем Галлериан снял документальный фильм, показывающий сосуды греха, что он собирал.Evils Theater Booklet В 983 Ма хранила оставшиеся после смерти судьи предметы коллекции в театре и позже жила там вместе с пробудившимися сосудами.Evils Forest Booklet Локации Столовая Главная комната дома. В ней располагались стол, несколько стульев и столовая посуда, а также основные украшения и лампы для освещения.Moonlit Night PV После того, как дом забросили, сквозь прогнившие половицы проросли некоторые растения,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 хотя мебель еще оставалась пригодной к использованию.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Кухня Комната дома для приготовления пищи. В ней была печь, подпитываемая камином из красного кирпича.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night PV Посуда, находившаяся в доме, осталась пригодной и после того, как дом пришел в запустение.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Спальня Главная комната, в которой жильцы спали. В ней была как минимум одна кровать. Кровать оставалась в хорошем состоянии и после того, как дом пришел в запустение.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Известные жители Adam.png|'Адам Мунлит'|link=Adam Moonlit Eve Avatar.jpg|'Ева Мунлит'|link=Eve Moonlit Hanselavatar.png|'Гензель'|link=Hänsel Gretelavatar.png|'Гретель'|link=Gretel Cha3 img (1).jpg|'Эллука Клокворкер'|link=Elluka Clockworker Cha4 img (1).jpg|'Гумилия'|link=Gumillia Cha1 img (1).jpg|'Микаэла'|link=Michaela NemesisAvi.png|'Немезида Судо'|link=Nemesis Sudou Magician time.jpg|'Ma'|link=Ma Интересные факты Любопытно *Когда Немезиду Судо оставили в доме одну, девочка слышала бестелесные голоса Гензеля и Гретель, говоривших ей, что она была "брошена". Появления Ссылки en:Moonlit Residencefr:Maison des Moonlit Категория:Локации Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:История Зла Категория:Первородный грех